The present invention relates to a light apparatus, and in particular to a light apparatus wherein a light source is at least partially encased by an elastomeric body.
Various portable light apparatuses are known in the prior art. A particularly well-known type of portable light apparatus is that of the portable torch. The usual configuration of a portable torch is that a main body is provided with an electrical power supply in the form of batteries disposed within the body. A switch is usually provided in the outer surface of the body electrically coupled to the batteries and a light emitting means in the form of a bulb. The bulb is usually provided within a transparent casing provided at one end of the torch body. Upon activating the switch electrical current is caused to flow through the bulb thereby causing it to light. The light from the bulb is transmitted directly through the transparent casing and can also be reflected through the transparent casing by a reflective cone arranged around the bulb, thereby producing a focussed illumination beam which can be directed onto objects by suitable pointing of the torch body. In order to render the torch body more durable to accidental impacts, it is further known that the body can be encased in a plastic or rubber coating to provide the torch body with a degree of resilience. When such a plastic or rubber coating is provided, however, it is not known for the coating to extend over the transparent casing containing the light emitting means in the form of a bulb, for the reason that the illuminating beam from the bulb should be transmitted with the maximum intensity possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light apparatus that is particularly adapted for handling by a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light apparatus that is pleasant for a user both to touch and to view.
In order to meet the above objects, according to the present invention there is provided a light apparatus comprising: means for receiving electrical power, at least one light-emitting means electrically coupled to the means for receiving electrical power; and a hollow elastomeric body at least a part of which is substantially translucent; wherein the means for receiving electrical power and the light-emitting means are disposed within the hollow elastomeric body so as to be at least partially encased thereby, the light emitting means being further arranged with respect to the hollow elastomeric body such that in use light is transmitted through the or each part of the body which is substantially translucent
By arranging that the light produced by the light emitting means is transmitted through the or each part of the hollow elastomeric body which is substantially translucent, an attractive diffuse lighting effect is obtained. Furthermore, the provision of the hollow elastomeric body to at least partially encase the light emitting means both allows and encourages a user to handle the light comfortably.
In a preferred embodiment, the hollow elastomeric body of the present invention is resiliently deformable, and is preferably formed from silicone. This has the advantage that in use a user may squeeze and exert pressure on the light apparatus, without damaging any of the electrical components that may be contained therein. The use of silicone allows the lighting apparatus of the present invention to be formed in almost any shape whilst retaining the resiliently deformable characteristic of the apparatus. Furthermore, by using silicone it is possible to form the hollow elastomeric body using injection molding.
The material composition from which the hollow elastomeric body is formed is preferably chosen to have a Shore Hardness rating A of between about 2 to 15. In the preferred embodiment of the inventions the silicone composition is chosen to provide a Shore Hardness rating A of approximately 7. By ensuring the material has a Shore-A rating within this range then the resulting hollow elastomeric body will have a suitably soft feel to the touch, without being too detrimental to the durability of the body.
Moreover, the material forming the hollow elastomeric body is preferably capable of elongation of between 200 to 400%. In the preferred embodiment the silicone composition is preferably chosen to have an elongation factor of 400%. Such a value facilitates manufacture of the lighting apparatus by allowing the body to be stretched for insertion of those elements to be contained therein, but does not render the material too soft or elastic such that its durability is reduced. If the chosen material is too soft or too elastic, then it can be prone to splitting and other damage both during manufacture and in use.
In order to enhance the diffuse lighting effect provided by the translucent properties of parts of the hollow body the composition of the material forming the hollow elastomeric body preferably includes a diffusing agent in the proportion of between about 1 to 5% by weight. Preferably the diffusing agent is in the form of a powder, the particles of which are embedded within the material once formed. In the preferred embodiment a proportion 3% wt of powder diffusing agent is used.
In the preferred embodiment, at least one rechargeable battery is provided within a battery compartment which forms part of the means for receiving electrical power. The light apparatus is also further provided with an electrical input terminal electrically coupled to the rechargeable battery, the electrical input terminal being arranged for receiving an electrical connector for supplying electrical current to the battery from a power supply. By providing a rechargeable battery and means for recharging the battery within the light apparatus, the light apparatus can be operated independent of a mains power supply, and becomes portable. In particular, by eliminating any power cord necessary to supply electrical power to the lighting apparatus, the apparatus becomes more pleasurable for the user to play with.
In alternative embodiments, the means for receiving electrical power further comprise a power cable extending out of the hollow elastomeric body, and suitable for connection to a mains electrical power supply, either directly or via a DC power supply.
The preferred embodiment preferably further comprises a light activation means electrically coupled to the or each light emitting means and the means for receiving electrical power, and arranged to activate the light emitting means as required by the user. Preferably, the light activation means is disposed within the hollow elastomeric body, and is further arranged to be actuable in response to pressure exerted on an exterior surface of the hollow elastomeric body. With such an arrangement it becomes possible for the user merely to squeeze the external surface of the hollow elastomeric body in order to activate the light emitting means. By using a single pole latch switch, the user need only squeeze the outer surface of the hollow elastomeric body once in order to activate the light emitting means, which will then continue to emit light until the user squeezes the outer surface of the hollow elastomeric body once again in order to unlatch the switch and deactivate the light emitting means.
Moreover, the preferred embodiment may also comprise means defining cavities within the hollow elastomeric body. Such means may preferably take the form of a plurality of inwardly extending protrusions provided on the inner surface of the body. By providing cavities within the hollow body, the hollow body is made to feel softer to a user, thereby enhancing the tactile qualities of the light apparatus.
Within the preferred embodiment, the light apparatus preferably further comprises an inner pod disposed within the hollow elastomeric body and arranged to contain the means for receiving electrical power and the light emitting means therein. The inner pod is preferably formed from substantially rigid material, and acts to protect the light emitting means and means for receiving electrical power.
Preferably, the or each light emitting means is a light emitting diode. Each light emitting means can be further arranged to emit light of different colours. Particularly, where a plurality of light emitting means are provided, each light emitting means may emit either a single colour or different consecutive colours.
Where the light emitting means can emit light of different colours, preferably a control means is provided for controlling the light emitting means to emit light of different colours, the control means preferably using pulse width modulation controlling the or each light emitting means. By providing for the light emitting means to emit different colors, different attractive lighting effects can be obtained.